The pottertwins
by Lily und Tatze
Summary: Meine Version von HP5.Mal was anderes
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Im Juli 1980 brachte Lily Potter zwei Zwillingsbabys zur Welt. Sie nannte sie Samantha und Harry Potter. An Halloween 1981 brachte Lily gerade Harry und Samantha ins Bett, als sie James panischen Schrei hörte: „Lily, er ist es, nimm die Kinder und renn. Ich halte ihn auf!" Lily nahm die beiden und rannte los. Plötzlich hörte sie lautes, grässliches Lachen und wusste sofort, dass James tot war. Als Voldemort ihr nun gegenüberstand, stellte sie sich schützend vor die Zwillinge und flehte ihn an, sie zu töten, anstatt der Kinder. Voldemort zögerte nicht, sie zu töten, wandte sich danach jedoch Sam und Harry zu. Anstatt sie zu töten, prallte jedoch der Avada Kedavra von den beiden Kindern ab, kam zu ihm zurück, und vernichtete ihn. Die Kinder jedoch behielten nur jeder eine Narbe zurück: Samantha an der linken Stirn, Harry auf der rechten.

Nach einiger Zeit kam dann Dumbledore um Samantha abzuholen, denn keiner sollte wissen, dass sie den Anschlag überlebt hatte. Dumbledore brachte sie erst mal nach Hogwarts, um sie dann später, wenn Harry in Sicherheit war, woanders hinzubringen. Dann apparierte er zum Ligusterweg 4, vor das Haus er Dursleys.  
In der Zwischenzeit war Hagrid in Godric's Hollow gewesen, um Harry abzuholen.

Während Harry bei seinen Verwandten untergebracht wurde, kümmerte sich Dumbledore um Samantha. Um ihre Spuren zu verwischen, brachte er sie nach Deutschland, unterdrückte ihre Zauberkräfte und veränderte ihr Aussehen. So würden selbst Voldemort oder die Todesser auch nicht darauf kommen, dass dieses Mädchen Samantha Lily Potter sein könnte!

Schon vor etwas längerer Zeit, hatte er sich für den Fall der Fälle in Deutschland eine Familie ausgesucht, die keine eigenen Kinder bekommen konnte, aber sich so sehr ein Kind wünschten. Damit das kleine Mädchen, oder irgendein anderes Kind, dass Opfer der dunklen Macht geworden wäre, nicht in falsche Hände geriete, hatte er diese Familie lange beobachtet. Den Namen von Samantha wurde auch geändert: sie hieß nun Sarah. Ihre Adoptiveltern hießen Katrin und Klaus Nierhaus. Diese wussten aber nicht das kleine Mädchen eine Hexe war.

Wie auf den kleinen Harry die alte Mrs. Figg, passte auch auf Sam in Deutschland jemand unbemerkt auf. Es war eine junge Frau aus England, eine Mitglied des Ordens, die sich als Kindermädchen immer um die kleine Samantha kümmerte. Dieses war der Meinung, dass Samantha auch Englisch sprechen können muss und sprach deshalb hauptsächlich Englisch mit ihr.

Harry kam mit 11 Jahren nach Hogwarts, die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Und erlebte dort mit seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine zahlreiche Abenteuer und Herausforderungen. Er rettete den Stein der Weisen, tötete den Basilisken, rettete seinen Paten und gewann das Trimagische Turnier.

Beta: Lily Potter - Snape

so seit nicht so streng ist meine erste ff und bitte schön viele kommis ;)


	2. Viele Veränderungen

So, dass ist dann mein zweites chap

Wundert euch nicht über den anfang, denn den finde ich selber doof, richtig gut finde ich wird die ff erst ab chap 4, aber bis dahin muss man ja erstmal kommen. Dies sagt meine beta übrigens auch

Also viel spaß bei chap2

**Kapitel 2: Veränderungen**

Nach dem Trimagischen Turnier war die Zaubererwelt vollkommen verändert. Voldemort war wieder erstanden und die dunkle Macht war wieder erstarkt. Es war Zeit, Harry auf seine große Aufgabe vorzubreiten und alle Karten auf seine Seite zu bringen.

An Halloween, exakt 13 Jahre nach Lily und James Tod, brachte Dumbledore Harry nach Godric's Hollow. Er wusste nämlich, dass Harry gerne sein Elternhaus und das Grab seiner Eltern sehen wollte. Außerdem war es endlich soweit. Ein Teil des Geheimnisses um Godric's Hollow durfte endlich gelöst werden.

Lily und James waren nämlich nicht wirklich tot. Da sie wussten, dass Voldemort sie suchte, waren sie auf alles vorbereitet. Sie hatten eine Variation vom Sud des Lebenden Todes gebraut. Dieser ermöglichte es, den eigenen Tod vorzutäuschen. Gewisse Zutaten des Trankes wurden erst durch den Zauberspruch Avada Kedavra aktiviert. Sobald jemand diesen Zauberspruch gegen einen richtete, war man wie tot und man hatte 30 Minuten Zeit, ein Gegengift verabreicht zu bekommen. Diese Aufgabe hatte Dumbledore übernommen, als er Sam nach Voldemorts Angriff abholte. Jedoch musste die Rettung vor Voldemort teuer bezahlt werden: 13 Jahre lang durfte man nicht mehr die Personen sehen, die man am meisten liebte.

Heute war also endlich der Tag, an dem Lily und James ihre Lieben endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnten. Nachdem Dumbledore gerade Harry zu James und Lily gebracht hatte, brauchten sie natürlich Zeit für sich. Also ließ Dumbledore sie alleine und holte Sam bei ihren Adoptiveltern ab.

Danach erklärte Dumbledore Sam genau, was passiert war. Als er fertig mit erzählen war, gingen Lily und James mit ihren Kindern nach oben, um mit ihnen ihre Zimmer richtig einzurichten, da bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt dort nur ein Bett und ein Schrank drin stand. Lily und Sam gingen zusammen in Sams Zimmer und James und Harry in Harrys.

James fragte Harry: „Was hast du dir vorgestellt, wie dein Zimmer aussehen soll?" „Also ich fände es ganz cool, wenn nicht jeder ins Zimmer kommt, sondern nur mit so einer Art Passwort!" „Da hab ich eine gute Idee", meinte James, „Dass geht ganz einfach, wir richten jetzt erstmal dein Zimmer ein. Dann verzaubern wir dein Zimmer so, dass man es nicht sieht, außer du hast ihnen erklärt, wie man reinkommt. Wenn man nämlich so reingeht, sieht man nur die Grundformen deines Zimmer, also einen leeren Schrank ein Bett ein leeren Schreibtisch…" „Also ist das dann so ähnlich wie der Fidelius-Zauber?" fragte Harry ihn. „Ja, so in der Art! Danach müssen wir uns nur noch etwas überlegen, damit man reinkommt. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen erstmal an, und wenn du sonst noch Fragen hast, dann klären wir das zwischendurch, ja?"

Derweil bei den Mädchen:

„Wir können dein Zimmer ja um ein vielfaches vergrößern und es dann einteilen in ein schönes Bad, dein Schlafzimmer, ein Zimmer, wo du deine ganze Kleidung und Kosmetiksachen hast und in eine kleine Bibliothek! Was hältst du davon?" fragte Lily ihre Tochter. „Oh, Mum das wäre echt klasse!! Das machen wir!" „Okay, ich fang schon mal an das Zimmer zu vergrößern und du überlegst dir, wie deine Einrichtung aussehen soll." Also begann Lily das Zimmer zu vergrößern. Als sie damit fertig war, hatte Sams Zimmer die Größe einer normalen Wohnung und sie überlegten zusammen, wie das ganze jetzt eingeteilt werden sollte.

Sie machten das alles gemütlich. Innerhalb von 4 Stunden hatten die zwei grad mal das Zimmer vergrößert, die Räume aufgeteilt und die Bibliothek eingerichtet.

Die Jungs waren da schon weiter. Nach einigen Diskussionen hatten sie sich dann dafür entschieden, dass Harry auch sein eigenes Bad bekommen sollte. Also hatte James kurzerhand angebaut. Die beiden waren aber schon nach 3 1/2 Stunden ganz fertig.

Als Lily und Sam endlich fertig waren und runter in die Küche gingen, saßen Harry und James schon dort. „Wie lange sitzt ihr hier schon?!?!" fragte Lily Harry und James. Daraufhin antwortete James „Ach, nicht der Rede wert! Wir langweilen uns hier seit 4 1/2 Stunden, aber sonst ist alles okay." „Was?!?! Warum seid ihr denn so schnell fertig?? Ihr habt ja nicht sehr lange gebraucht!" meinte Sam verwundert. „Nein, wir waren 4 Stunden dabei, das Zimmer fertig zu machen! Aber ihr habt 8 Stunden gebraucht! Aber jetzt auch egal, dann lasst uns mal die Zimmer anschauen."

Nachdem Lily und Sam gesehen hatten, dass Harry und James es auch allein schaffen, ein Zimmer einzurichten, gingen sie zu Sams Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dahin fielen James und Harry ein bisschen zurück und Harry fragte: „Dad, warum konnten die darein, ohne dass sie wussten wie?" „Ach, Harry das liegt daran, dass sie auch hier wohnen, darum hab ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie da auch rein können. Deine Mutter hätte sonst einen Anfall bekommen!" „Okay, wusste ich nicht!" „Dad, Harry wo bleibt ihr?"

Nachdem Harry und James Sams Reich betrachtet hatten, gingen alle zusammen Abendessen und dann schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Sam als Erste wach und ging in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken. „AHHH!!! Hilfe! Mum, Dad, Harry!! Was ist das?" Sam stand vor einem Hauselfe und versuchte ihn wegzuscheuchen. Als dieser Sam beruhigen wollte, verfiel sie dadurch nur noch mehr in Panik. Als dann Lily als Erstes unten war und ihre Tochter mit dem Hauself sah, fing sie erst einmal an zu lachen und sagte: „ Sam, das ist doch nur Roxy unsere Hauselfe, warte mal, ich ruf auch noch Dutsch, dass ist unser anderer Hauself! Die beiden sind lieb. Die helfen uns nur im Haushalt." Als dann auch die anderen beiden schlaftrunken runterkamen wunderten sie sich, warum die beiden Hauselfen mit Lily und Sam da standen. Nachdem Lily den beiden das erklärt hatte, mussten auch sie lachen. Dann frühstückten sie fröhlich.

_1 Woche später_

„So", meinten Lily und James zu ihren beiden Kindern, „Wir werden jetzt schauen, dass wir wieder unsere Arbeit von früher aufnehmen. Ich werde wieder im Sankt Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen arbeiten, und James wird wieder als Auror arbeiten." „Aber, Mum, wie habt ihr das denn hinbekommen? Alles denken doch ihr seid tot!" fragte Harry seine Mutter verwundert. „Ja, schon Harry. Aber da hat uns Albus wieder einmal geholfen. Er hat jetzt erzählt, dass dein Dad und ich doch nicht gestorben sind, sondern wie du durch Liebe überlebt haben. Aber wir wissen es ja besser!" „Achso! Dann ist es klar."

Da Lily und James früher gut und ordentlich gearbeitet haben, hatten sie ihren alten Arbeitsplatz auch schnell wieder.

Nach einer weiteren Woche haben sich endlich alle richtig eingelebt und Sirius war zu Besuch bei den Potters. „Man ich hasse es so allein im Grimmaultplatz zu wohnen, dass ist so einsam und einfach öde! Ein Glück, dass ich jetzt öfter mal zu euch kommen kann." klagte Sirius. „Mum, Dad es wäre doch mal voll cool, wenn Sirius einfach zu uns ziehen würde!" meinten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig. „Stimmt, wenn Tatze hier wohnen würde, wäre es klasse. Genug Platz haben wir ja. Was meinst du Lily?" „Ich würde sagen, dass geht klar wir müssten dann mit Albus reden aber ich bin sicher er hat nichts dagegen. Na dann ist ja alles geklärt! Ich schicke dann gleich mal eine Eule an Albus oder spricht noch was dagegen Krone?" „Neee, dann schickte am besten Albus jetzt eine Eule!" „Und Kreacher was ist mit dem?" fragte Lily teils besorgt. „Kreacher? Keine Ahnung, was wir mit dem machen sollen", meinte Sirius achselzuckend. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir Kreacher mit zu uns nehmen und ihm sagen, er soll bei uns arbeiten und wir verbieten ihm, weg zu gehen", meinte Sam.

Mittlerweile hat sie den ganzen Kram mit den Hauselfen verstanden. „Okay, dass machen wir so. Oder hast du ein Problem damit, dass Kreacher bei uns ist, Tatze?" „Nö, eigentlich nicht!" meinte Sirius und war froh das Problem schon mal gelöst zu haben

Nachdem das auch geklärt war, wollte Sirius einziehen, denn Albus hatte kein Problem damit. Nur damit dass Haus der Potters nicht so einfach gefunden werden konnte, musste wieder der Fidelius-Zauber auf das Haus gelegt werden. Wer dieses Mal der Geheimniswahren sein sollte, überlegten sich Albus und die Potters genau. Und am Ende gab es für alle nur eine Lösung.

So über viele kommis würde ich mich sehr freuen!

Kritik auch, natürlich nicht so dolle wie über die kommis ;) aber bei kritik lernt man bekannterweise am meisten

Beta: Lily Potter - Snape


End file.
